shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Scoundress
— Leia falls in love with Han, who is a smuggler. • — Leia tells Han she loves him just before Han is carbon freezed. • — Roughly one year after the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have their son Ben Solo, otherwise known as Kylo Ren. • • • — During The Empire Strikes Back. • — Before Han and Leia officially got together and after they got together. • — Just before Han is carbon freezed, Han and Leia kiss. • • — Han is taller than Leia. • — As shown in Solo and Leia, A Princess of Alderaan, Han and Leia's first loves were Qi'ra and Kier, respectively. }} Scoundress is the het ship between Han Solo and Leia Organa from the Star Wars fandom. Canon A New Hope Han and Luke Skywalker rescued Leia from her cell on the Death Star. She and Han argued with each other as they made their escape, their headstrong personalities clashing. After Luke destroyed the Death Star, Leia was delighted to see that Han had returned to assist the Rebellion. Luke and Han were honored with medals for their heroic actions; Han winked at Leia as she gave him his. The Empire Strikes Back Leia was dismayed to learn that Han was leaving the Rebellion, as he had debts to Jabba the Hutt that he needed to pay off. Leia followed him as he left, and the two argued. Han was angered by her lack of honesty about her feelings for him. When the Galactic Empire attacked the Rebel base on Hoth, Leia and C-3PO were forced to flee in the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewbacca. With a damaged hyperdrive, the Falcon was unable to make the jump to hyperspace to escape the Empire's fleet; instead, Han flew into an asteroid field and hid inside what seemed to be a cave on an asteroid. Inside the cave, they began to make repairs to the Falcon. Leia and Han spoke to each privately, and though she denied her feelings for him, the two shared a passionate kiss until they were interrupted by C-3PO. Leia, conflicted, slipped away while Han berated him. Realizing that they were inside the mouth of an exogorth, Han quickly piloted the Falcon out of it. He then decided to fly for further repairs to Cloud City on Bespin, which was managed by Lando Calrissian, an old friend of his. Lando flirted with Leia, which Han reacted to with jealousy. Unbeknownst to the group, they were being tracked by Boba Fett, who alerted the Empire that they were heading to Cloud City. Darth Vader arrived just before the rebels and forced Lando to hand them over to him. Vader tortured Han and Leia in order to draw Luke into a trap. Afterwards, planning on freezing Luke in carbonite, Vader decided to test the process on Han to see if a living being could survive it. Leia and Han shared one last kiss. As Han was lowered into the freezing chamber, Leia professed her love for him. Han survived the process, and he was taken by Boba Fett to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Lando later helped Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape Imperial custody. They were later joined by Luke, who barely survived his duel with Darth Vader. Return of the Jedi The next year, Luke and Leia devised a plan to rescue Han from Jabba. Luke first sent C-3PO and R2-D2 to serve under Jabba. Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter, brought Chewbacca as a prisoner to Jabba, demanding payment for him. That night, Leia released Han from the carbonite and kissed him, only to be caught by Jabba. Jabba imprisoned Han with Chewbacca and enslaved Leia. Days later, Luke came to rescue both of them. Jabba refused to hear his bargains and threw him into a pit with a rancor. After he killed the rancor, Jabba sentenced Luke, Han, and Chewbacca to be executed in a sarlacc pit. Luke used his lightsaber to fight off Jabba's guards and save him and his friends, while Leia strangled Jabba to death. After escaping Tatooine, Leia and Han returned to the Rebellion, where they planned to destroy the second Death Star. On Endor, after being knocked unconscious during a fight, Leia was found by the Ewok Wicket, who took her back to his village. She was later reunited with Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and C-3PO after they they were captured by Ewoks. She and Han kissed upon reuniting. Later that night, after the revelation that Darth Vader was her father, Han became jealous that she could talk about it with Luke but not him. However, seeing how upset she was, he apologized and comforted her. The two fought alongside each other in the Battle of Endor. When they saw the Death Star explode, Han assured Leia that Luke had survived; she replied that she could feel it. Han misinterpreted this, and though saddened, told Leia that he wouldn't stand in the way of her and Luke. Leia laughed and informed him that Luke was her brother. The two then kissed. The Force Awakens Han and Chewbacca took Finn, Rey, and BB-8 to Maz Kanata's castle to ask her to deliver BB-8 to the Resistance. Maz refused, and implored Han to take the droid himself and reunite with Leia. Han refused. After the Battle of Takodana, Leia arrived at the ruins of the castle, and she and Han were reunited for the first time in years. She took him, Chewbacca, Finn, and BB-8 back to the Resistance base on D'Qar. The two argued again; Han insisted that their son was lost, while Leia believed that he could still be saved. As Han, Chewbacca, and Finn prepared to leave for their mission to save Rey and destroy Starkiller Base, Leia came by to say good-bye to Han. The two hugged for the last time, and Leia asked him to bring their son back home. On Starkiller Base, Han confronted Kylo and begged him to abandon the First Order and return home. Kylo then stabbed Han with his lightsaber, killing him. Leia felt her husband's death through the Force, collapsing into a chair in grief. Between the Series Between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, Han and Leia married in a quiet ceremony attended by only those they trusted. The two continued to fight against the Empire after the death of Emperor Palpatine, eventually succeeding in restoring the Galactic Republic. About a year after the Battle of Endor, Leia gave birth to their only child, a boy named Ben. Han and Leia loved their son, but they were unable to devote their full attention to him, as they both had busy lives. Feeling that Ben struggled too much with the Dark Side of the Force, Leia sent him to train with his uncle Luke. Han and Leia maintained separate lives, with Leia working as a senator in the Galactic Senate and Han as the owner of a shipping company and a racing pilot, but were steady in their marriage nonetheless. As the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire, Ben turned to the Dark Side, taking the name Kylo Ren and declaring loyalty to Supreme Leader Snoke. The betrayal drove Han and Leia apart; Leia formed the Resistance to combat the newly-risen First Order, and Han returned to smuggling alongside Chewbacca. Quotes Children Kylo Ren Born as Ben Solo, Kylo Ren is the only child of Han and Leia. His birth date was roughly one year after the Battle of Endor, which his parents led to decisive victory over the Empire. While still in Leia's womb, she could feel him through the Force. Though Han lacked the same Force bond that Leia had with their son, Han comforted himself with the fact that he had a fatherly-bond with Ben. As a toddler, Ben enjoyed playing with the gold dice that belonged to his father and would often follow him around. In Ben's youth, his parents held active lives in their respective professions. Han, a smuggler before joining the Rebellion, was unable to stay in one place for too long. Leia became a respected senator in the New Republic. Han and Leia's natures clashed, and their busy lives left Ben with feelings of abandonment. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Han/Leia tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Trivia * Han and Leia's ship name is a mashup of the words “'scoundr'el” and “princ'ess'”. Variations :Luksoloana refers to the ship between Leia, Han and Luke Skywalker Navigation